


Relief

by lyriumandbiotics



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Other, Pre-Relationship, Shameless Smut, sexual fantasies, shower masturbation, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumandbiotics/pseuds/lyriumandbiotics
Summary: Jaal is feeling rather pent up, so he spends some alone time in the shower for some relief.





	Relief

It was late in the ship’s night cycle, but Jaal found himself unable to sleep. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the heat. The ship’s cooling system was down and the temperature on the ship had climbed at least ten degrees. All the humans had been complaining about it, and even Jaal had to admit it was getting a bit uncomfortable. But he didn't think the temperature was the only thing keeping him awake. Something else was bothering him. Something he'd been trying to ignore for days. A tightness in his stomach that wouldn't go away, a heat that crept down between his legs.

With a sigh, Jaal rolled onto his back. His cock was growing hard again, straining against the fabric of his night clothes. Since joining Ryder aboard the Tempest, Jaal had not had time for self pleasure. First, he didn't have much privacy. The bathroom was shared, as were the sleeping quarters. Jaal had made a space for himself in the tech lab, but the door didn’t lock. Second, he didn't feel it appropriate to engage in such activities when he was the newcomer on a ship full of aliens. How would they react if they found him in the middle of such an act? Jaal did not want to find out. 

In an attempt to distract himself from the growing ache in his cock, he recited an angaran poem he learned as a child. When that didn't help, he began to mentally disassemble and reassemble his favourite rifle, paying close attention to the details. Still, his body would not relent, and after an hour his cock was harder than before. Jaal groaned and sat up, thinking perhaps a shower might help relieve some of his discomfort. He gathered his bathing supplies and headed for the bathroom. 

Most of the crew were asleep, so the bathroom was empty. Jaal shed his clothes and slipped into one of the stalls, pulling the curtain closed behind him. He turned on the shower and sighed with pleasure as the cool water washed over him. Jaal took some of the soap he'd brought from Aya and worked it into a lather in his hands. The scent reminded him of home, which he found soothing. His mind drifted away, back to his home and his family. Then his cock throbbed painfully, reminding him of his unfulfilled desire. 

“It is very late,” Jaal muttered to himself. “Chances of getting caught are low.”

After a moment of consideration, Jaal’s hand closed over his dark purple cock. He let out a low groan at the sensation. His cock grew larger as he worked his hand up and down his shaft. Jaal closed his eyes as images flashed through his mind of females he knew in his youth, old fantasies, past sexual encounters. His skin tingled, every nerve awakened, and his breath quickened as the tightness in his stomach intensified. 

Jaal was thinking about his first mate, the one he'd met when he just began military training. A beauty with inky blue skin, who had shown him pleasures he'd even never dreamed of. Then, unexpectedly, an image of Ryder floated through his mind. Jaal paused. 

‘Where did that come from?’ Jaal wondered. He thought for a moment. Why would he have thought of Ryder at a time like this? 

“Of course!” He exclaimed. 

Earlier that day he'd been in the cargo bay teaching Liam about angaran weapons while Ryder and Cora trained on the other side of the room. They'd been sparring using their biotics, and now they were hitting the punching bag. Jaal, unable to ignore them, kept stealing glances when he could. Ryder wore very little clothing; a skin tight Andromeda Initiative tank top and a pair of shorts. Her brown hair was pulled back off her face and tied at the back of her head, showing off her long slender neck. Ryder’s face was set in a look of stern concentration as her fists connected with her target with a soft thwack every few seconds. Jaal remembered the way the muscles in Ryder’s arms flexed as she worked.

‘I wonder what she looks like naked.’ 

The thought was in his mind before he could stop it. Jaal’s heart beat a little faster and his cock throbbed in his hand. “It's just curiosity,” he told himself. It was normal to be interested in a new species. Though it wasn't Cora he was imagining. Or PeeBee, Vetra, Liam, or any of the other new aliens he'd met. It was Ryder. Ryder, with her bright blue eyes, pink lips and sweet smelling hair. There was something about her that he felt drawn to, something that made his stomach flip over and his skin tingle. Jaal couldn't deny it; he was at least a little attracted to Ryder. What that meant, he wasn't yet sure. 

Jaal picked up the pace again, stroking his cock with greater urgency. He allowed himself to think about what it would feel like to kiss Ryder, to feel the warmth of her skin against his. Jaal laid one arm across the shower wall, leaning his head on his forearm to watch himself stroke his cock. He was so hard now that it almost hurt. He squeezed a little harder, imagining his hand belonged to someone smaller with much softer skin. Jaal’s body tingled, his balls clenched tight, warning him that he was close to climaxing. 

In his mind he saw Ryder with her head thrown back, hair loose around her face, moaning into his ear, her body trembling with pleasure as he moved in her. She would feel hot and tight around his cock. Jaal could practically smell the tangy scent of her sweat, taste the sweetness of her lips. 

Jaal’s body tensed, his release seconds away. “Ryder,” Jaal moaned quietly, imagining her mouth closing in around the head of his cock. He moved his hand up the entire length of his shaft and down again as hard as he dared. Once, twice, and he came so hard his knees almost buckled.

“Ryder!” Jaal cried. He watched as dark blue liquid spurted from his cock. There was a lot of it, and it coated the shower wall and floor. Jaal kept stroking until the last jolt of his climax subsided. Then he stood under the water for a moment, trembling from the intensity of his orgasm.

Jaal washed off, making sure to thoroughly rinse the shower before turning off the water and stepping out. He wrapped himself in a towel and returned to bed. He lay awake for a while, considering the predicament he found himself in.

‘I'm in trouble,’ Jaal thought, ‘deep, deep trouble.’


End file.
